A través de tus Ojos
by flor666
Summary: Un septimo año muy diferente. DxH
1. Tus Ojos

**Capitulo I: Tus Ojos**

La mitad del viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts había sido de lo mas tranquilo, la otra mitad aun seguía su curso.

Hermione se encontraba acostada con los pies encima del asiento, mientras que en el otro, Harry y Ron hablaban sobre las escobas mas veloces.

En las afueras del compartimiento, el tren estaba colapsado como de costumbre y no muy lejos de Harry, Ron y Hermione, se encontraba Draco Malfoy intentando concentrarse, queria dejar si mente en blanco y seguir con el año escolar; pero no podían dejar de pensar en como habían cambiado las cosas desde que su casa se declaró como el principal punto de encuentro entre Lord Voldemort y los Mortifagos. Dejo la mirada fija sobre la ventana, sentía que el ya no era el mismo, su propia madre le pregunto alarmada que le sucedía.

- _Nada _- contesto, sabiendo que muy en el fondo que era mentira. Se froto el pelo con las manos y se enderezó, necesitaba ir al baño, necesitaba estar solo y alejarse de sus compañeros, especialmente de la insoportable de Pansy; se puso de pie y sin decir nada salió del compartimiento al mismo tiempo que Hermione Granger salía suyo con una sonrisa en la cara; sus amigos siempre lograban ponerla de buen humor. Se dio vuelta para seguir su camino y en apenas una milésima de segundo sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos grises, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, pero algo se había encendido en su cuerpo, se miraron, y lo que en otros años podía llegar a ser motivo de pelea, simplemente se reemplazó por silencio, un silencio que los confundió, tanto a Draco como a Hermione. Una vez que aquella conexión se corto, cada uno siguió su camino un poco aturdidos.

El tiempo pasaba cada vez mas rápido, los alumnos ya tenían puestos sus uniformes y los prefectos estaban preparados para facilitar el orden de llegada al castillo.

Hermione, por su parte, se estaba demasiado tensa, que en el compartimiento de los prefectos se encontraban todos, incluyendo a Malfoy, quien no se había dado vuelta tratando de evitarla.

- _Hermione… _- la llamó Ron - _…Hermione, ¿Se puede saber que te sucede? _- preguntaba mientras se abrochaba la túnica.

La castaña se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su amigo y le respondió lo mas clamada posible

- _Ron, cuanto lo siento, tu sabes lo nerviosa que me ponen los primeros días de clases _- pero ella sabia que eso no era cierto, algo mas la inquietaba - _es hasta que me acostumbre nada mas._

Una vez que el tren se detuvo, cada prefecto se acomodó en un sector y comenzaron a guiar a los alumnos, se subieron a los carruajes y se caminaron al Gran Comedor,.

La ceremonia de selección dio a bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y una vez mas tranquilos, Dumbledore hizo aparecer los horarios de clases, dijo unas palabras y comenzaron a comer.

- _Harry, no te olvides de tus clases con Snape _- le dijo Hermione observando su horario - _debes apun…-_ pero la voz de Ron maldiciendo la interrumpió.

- _¿Qué te sucede? - _Pregunto Harry

- _La mayoría de las clases son con Slytherin _- susurro

_- No puede ser - _dijo Hermione ahogando un grito

_- Herms, no te alteres, sabe que a Dumbledore y a McGonagall les fascina poner a Slytherin y a Gryffindor juntos - _le decía Harry _- Supongo pretenden "borrar" enemistades - _finalizo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Hermione sabia que no iba ser fácil para ella compartir con Malfoy casi todas las clases, estaba harta de sus insultos. Apoyo cara sobre su mano y miró inconscientemente a la mesa de Slytherin, y cuando parecía que el tiempo de detuvo, los mismos ojos grises se fundieron don los de ella. Ambos cortaron la conexión inmediatamente y trataron de disimular. Algo raro sucedía, Hermione se volvió a poner tensa y les dijo a sus amigos

- _Chicos, me voy a la Sala Común, quiero ordenar todo, así mañana me levanto temprano _- y sin esperar respuesta salió hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy la seguía con la mirada.

Al día siguiente, todo marchaba normal, era el único día en la semana que no compartían las clases con los alumnos de Slytherin, por eso Hermione se encontraba mucho mas serena. Saludo a Harry y a Ron y se dirigió corriendo a su clase de Estudios Muggles.

- _Todavía no entiendo por que la sigue cursando _- confesaba Ron, incrédulo.

- Desde que dejó Adivinación se queja de que tiene horas libres - respondió Harry riéndose y se marcharon juntos a la primera reunión del año de Quiddiich.

Al dia siguiente a Hermione le costó despertarse, se había quedado hasta la madrugada completando los pergaminos que le quedaron de la tarde. Se froto los ojos y luego de ponerse suficiente presentable bajó a desayunar.

-_Hola Hermione_ – la saludaron Ron y Harry.

-_Hola Chicos_ – respondió sentándose y sacando su horario del bolso – _OH! No! Siempre sucede lo mismo! Pociones con Slytherin_ – se lamentó Hermione – _Desayunemos rápido así no llegamos tarde chicos, no quiero tener que soportar a Snape._

Tanto Ron como Harry la miraban asombrados.

- _¿Qué?_- pregunto la castaña al verlos.

-_Hermes, estas bastante tensa_ – le decía Harry - _¿Te sucede algo?_

- _Estoy bien, es solo que me altera tener que estar con Slytherin en todas las clases…_ – contesto respirando hondo –…_pero bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos._

Los tres amigos se levantaron y caminaron hacia las mazmorras; varios alumnos ya se encontraban esperando que Snape los haga ingresar.

Hermione miraba a todos lados como buscando algo, ella misma sabia que era pero no lo queria admitir; se sentía como una idiota. Sacudió la cabeza como librándose de un insecto y la voz de Severus Snape la hizo sobresaltar.

_-Ya pueden ingresar-susurro con su tono tan característico._

La clase fue mucho más normal de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, pero alguien faltaba en ese aula. Draco Malfoy no había asistido a Pociones.

Algo inquietaba a Hermione; y no era la única, Ron y Harry pensaban lo mismo.

_Hola! Como están? sinceramente hacia muchisimo que no escribia un fic, casi un año y algo! habia pensado en seguir con el anterior pero creo que aquellos que lo leian ya se deben haber olvidado de que se trataba :$ por eso comenzé con uno nuevo...sigo mas adicta a esta pareja que nunca! :) espero que les guste! Un beso!_


	2. Ausencia y Retorno

**Capitulo II: Ausencia y Retorno**

El resto de las clases fue igual que la de Pociones, con la diferencia de que Ron había discutido con Crabbe por echarle a perder la tarea del día en Transformaciones.  
>Malfoy había vuelto a faltar.<p>

— _¿Qué estará tramando que no viene a clases? _— preguntó Ron mientras se dirigían a la Sala Común.

— _Ojala lo supiéramos Ron_ — soltó Hermione — _es muy extraño todo esto_ - añadió rápidamente — _por hay se enfermo …estamos mejor así ¿No creen?_

Una vez adentro de la Sala Común, pudieron escuchar a Ginny discutiendo con Fred y George. Los tres amigos miraron divertidos y se acomodaron en el sofá frente a la chimenea, disfrutando su hora libre antes de la clases de Defensa.  
>Luego de unos largos minutos, Hermione finalmente rompió el silencio<p>

— _Chicos, me voy a la biblioteca antes de que se haga tarde para Defensa, los veo allí _— dicho esto, se levanto y camino hacia destino.

Pensaba y pensaba, lo tenia que admitir, ya había pasado seis años desde que estaba en Hogwarts y siempre cada fin de año terminada con algún suceso extraño y alguien terminaba herido, tanto física como sentimentalmente, ya no era el mismo Hogwarts que había conocido en primer año. A pesar de ser el segundo día de clases, sentía mucho miedo de que algo pueda pasar, con Voldemort recuperando cada vez mas poder, sentía miedo, ella sabia que era fuerte, pero al fin y al cabo solo era una adolescente.  
>Una vez dentro de la Biblioteca, camino hacia el estate de Defensas y busco el libro que necesitaba para la clase; solo faltaba media hora por lo cual se sentó para terminar de completar los diez centímetros de la tarea de Pociones; dejo todo en la mesa y camino nuevamente hacia el sector de Pociones y con el libro en la mano se dirigió a su mesa leyendo el índice, y como si el algo faltaba para perturbar su tranquilidad, era chocar con un alumno, especialmente un Slytherin.<p>

— _Lo sie…_— dijo rápidamente aun sin saber de quien se trataba

— _Por que no miras por donde caminas, sangre sucia._

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Malfoy la miraba con asco, frotándose la frente donde se habían golpeado.

— _Si sabia que era tu, no gastaba mis disculpas en ti, maldito hurón _— le dio la espalda y camino decidida, dejando a Malfoy sin poder decir la ultima palabra y enfurecido. Se apresuro a juntar sus cosas para salir de la biblioteca y camino a clase. Lo que había olvidado Hermione es que era compartida con Slytherin.

— _Hermione, te has tardado un monton_ — le dijo Harry mientras la castaña se acercaba.

— _Lo siento, es que queria terminar el pergamino para Pociones, pero Malfoy perturbó mi tranquilidad._ — contaba como si fuera algo casual para ese momento.

— _¿Has dicho Malfoy? ¿Ha vuelto?_ — dijo Ron, con su cara particular de ira hacia el Slytherin.

Una vez que el resto de los alumnos comenzaron a llegar, para sorpresa de todos, Snape salio del aula y los hizo pasar.

— _¿Qué hace Snape?_ — preguntó Ron a Harry por lo bajo y este le respondió con un movimiento de hombros, antes de que Hermione pueda acotar, se escucho la voz del profesor.

— _Como se habrán dado cuenta, este año seré también su profesor de Defensa _— un murmullo se escucho en el aula — _¡Silencio! — _gritó Snape — _Comencemos y al final de la clase habré asignado las parejas para el resto de los trabajos prácticos_ — y con una sonrisa maliciosa agregó — _solo puedo decir que no habrá parejas de la misma casa y son ordenes exclusivas de Dumbledore. _

Todos miraban se horrorizados por las declaraciones del profesor, y lo peor es que había sido idea de Dumbledore, por lo cual discutir o pedir algún cambio iba a ser sumamente imposible.  
>Tanto para Hermione como para Harry y Ron, la clase fue bastante agonizante, y mas con el tema que estaban tratando; las maldiciones imperdonables no era un tema muy grato para trabajar y mas si se compartían las clases con las serpientes.<br>La hora pasaba y una vez que Snape dio la orden, se pusieron a guardar los libros en silencio mientras iba nombrando las parejas.

— _Weasley y Parkinson, Potter y Greengrass…_— a medida que iba diciendo los nombres cada uno se miraba con desconfianza, buscando un consuelo y especialmente Hermione rogaba una y otra vez no escuchar lo que mas temía, pero la voz de Snape lo acababa de confirmar — _Granger y Malfoy_ — al escuchar esto el libro se le deslizo por la manos hasta el suelo, pero solamente Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta y vieron como su amiga se palidecía; en cambio, Malfoy, bufó por lo bajo, tomó su mochila y salió del aula lleno de ira y pensando.

— _Maldito Dumbledore…_

_Hola Queridos lectores! como estan? perdonen que tarde bastante en actualizar, si bien vivo mirando fotos dramiones/feltson estaba seca de inspiracion, o sea, se me ocurren millones de historias con esta pareja, pero quiero hacer algo diferente y no la clasica que se enamoran al primer capitulo xD ...espero que les guste el cap, es medio corto, pero estoy contenta como fue progresando mi narracion desde que empece a publicar mis fics! =) Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, lo que sea, es bienvenido! Un beso!_


	3. Entre Libros y Pergaminos

**Capítulo III: Entre Libros y Pergaminos**

Lo único que mantuvo a tranquila a Hermione Granger durante los siguientes días eran las palabras de aliento que sus amigos le regalaban, si bien nadie estaba de buen humor por la decisión tomada por Dumbledore, todos tenían en claro que para Hermione era mucho peor e iba más allá de una diferencia entre casas.

Aunque había ido a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, no pudo encontrar una solución; lo único que consiguió fue un reproche y tuvo que escuchar a la profesora durante diez minutos acerca de que ella y el Sr. Malfoy debían superar diferencias, pues ya eran adultos para esos juegos.

Esto cambio drásticamente el humor de la castaña, no sabía cómo superar la tensión que se generaba en su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en los treinta centímetros que Snape les mando como tarea para la clase siguiente-

— _¡Treinta centímetros, Treinta centímetros!_ — se repetía una y otra vez. Sabía que sola lo podía hacer perfectamente, pero si queria hacerlo iba a tardar horas en busca de toda la información, y no le iba a dar la satisfacción a Malfoy de hacerle la tarea.

Por su parte, Draco solo se limitaba a salir de la Sala Común para las clases y para hacer sus respectivas patrullas en los pasillos. No queria pensar ni un segundo en la maldita tarea que le había sido asignada y mucho menos con quien debería hacerla.

Luego de desayunar, se levanto con satisfacción y se encamino para la primera clase; subió hasta le segundo piso y cuando estaba por entrar al aula, sintió que una voz femenina y delicada pero temerosa a la vez lo llamaba.

— _Malfoy _— susurro Hermione tratando de no parecer tensa.

Draco se dio vuelta y mirándola con cara de asco, pero sorprendido, le respondió.

—_¿Qué quieres?_

— _Solo…_— respiro hondo y continuo — s_olo quiero hablar sobre la tarea de Pociones. Tenemos pocos días para terminarla. _

Era lo que esperaba, sabía que la maldita sangre sucia no sacrificaría sus notas, sin mirarla a los ojos y con su característica voz fría contestó

— _Luego de la cena tengo libre hasta las diez, nos vemos en la biblioteca_ — de dio media vuelta y entró a clases.

Sorprendida por la facilidad con la que acepto, siguió su camino hasta la clase de Runas. Mientras caminaba se preguntaba y trataba de imaginarse como seria pasar unas horas a solas con Malfoy en la biblioteca. No queria pensar en lo peor, solo era buscar hacer la redacción, no era necesario pelear, y eso le iba a proponer a Draco, un pacto, en el cual tenían prohibido pelearse. Solo faltaba unos metros antes de entrar al aula cuando se paró en seco y asimilo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos: había hablado unos segundos con Malfoy y el no le había llamado sangre sucia, como era de costumbre. ¿Significaba algo eso? ¿Un cambio? Era imposible. Sacudió la cabeza y finalmente entro al aula.

Para los Gryffindor compartir la mayoría de las clases con los Slytherin era una verdadera tortura, por lo cual la hora de la cena era una verdadera manera de distenderse, todos hablaban animadamente sobre los primeros entrenamientos de Quidditch y otros sobre la primera visita a Hogsmeade; pero Hermione estaba preocupada, solo faltaban minutos para encontrarse con Malfoy en el biblioteca. Tomo un sorbo de jugo de calabaza, y disimuladamente miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco estaba quieto, con los brazos sobre la mesa y con mirada ausente, como si se esforzara por olvidar algo. Estaba tan concentrada tratando de imaginarse que podía pasar por la cabeza del hurón, que no se había dado cuenta de que Harry y Ron la miraban callados.

— _Herms…_— la llamó Harry —_…Herms…¡Hermione!_

La castaña pegó un salto cuando Harry prácticamente le gritó.

— _Harry, lo siento...no te había escuchado._

— _Nos hemos dado cuenta_— contesto Ron molesto — ¿_Qué te sucede Hermione? Desde el primer día de clases que estas así._

— _Si Herms, sabemos que hacer la tarea con Malfoy es demasiado perturbador, pero no puedes dejar que eso te afecte._

— _Si si, lo sé…por eso hoy fui, le hable y le dije que necesitábamos hacerla si o si…_— queria continuar hablando pero la voz de Ron la interrumpió.

—_¿Has hablado con Malfoy?_

— _Si_ — respondió sinceramente —_…y ahora después de la cena me encuentro con él la biblioteca para hacer la redacción._

Ambos amigos estaban sorprendidos por lo tranquila que estaba su amiga, finalmente Harry le preguntó.

—_¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?_

— _No, no chicos, creo que es mejor que vaya sola. No quiero que haya problemas solo por una tarea._

Cuando todos se estaban levantando para retirarse a sus respectivas salas comunes, Hermione saludo a sus amigos y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y no podía coordinar una frase, después de aquel roce de miradas en el tren, se sentía rara con respecto a Malfoy, no tenia bien en claro por qué había dejado de insultarle, si bien el odio era evidente, sintió que algo le faltaba.

Una vez en la biblioteca, para su sorpresa Malfoy la esperaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, y comenzó a mirarla con malicia.

— _Granger, debemos apresurarnos que hoy tengo que hacer las patrullas._

—_Está bien, no perdamos más tiempo_ — le respondió entrando y caminando a la mesa más cercana a la sección de Pociones.

— _Aun no puedo creer el valor que has tenido para pedirme esto_ — soltó Malfoy sonriendo con maldad.

— _No te creas tan importante hurón_ — respondió la castaña entrecerrando los ojos, mirándolo desafiante. Al decir Huron había recordado el pacto que tenía en mente y antes de que Malfoy pueda hablar le propuso — _De ahora en mas debes prometerme que mientras estemos haciendo estas tareas tenemos prohibido pelearnos, solo somos dos compañeros de clase haciendo la tarea. Yo estoy dispuesta a poner de lo mejor de mi parte, pero necesito que tú me des tu palabra._

Malfoy levanto las cejas con sorpresa, no esperaba que aquella sangre sucia le proponga aquel pacto.

— _No me vengas con esas idioteces Granger, sabes muy bien el trato que mereces._

Esto no lo esperaba, malito hurón, siempre tan insensible. Dumbledore estaba loco, loco, poner a ella con ese oxigenado…

—_¡Malfoy! Eres un maldito, si no fuera porque…_—pero no supo como terminar la frase, estaba enojada, enojada consigo misma por pensar que ese idiota podía llegar a conversar civilizadamente— _…Iré por el libro de Pociones _— se levanto y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Mientras esperaba a Hermione, se limito a sacar el pergamino, se estiraba y pensaba en jugarle alguna broma pesada a Granger cuando regresara. El tiempo pasaba y la castaña no regresaba. Malfoy se despeinaba el pelo bruscamente.

— _Maldita sangre sucia_ — no podía haberse ido, todas sus cosas estaban ahí. Espero cinco minutos más, pero la castaña no aparecía.

Se levanto con mal humor, y camino hasta la sección de Pociones.

— _¡Granger! ¿Por qué te tardas tan…_— estuvo a punto de gritarle Malfoy, pero al verla en el sentada en el suelo dijo —_¿Qué haces ahí tirada?_

— _No estoy tirada idiota, me he cortado la mano_ — escucho que le respondía en sollozos.

Sin saber cómo y por que Malfoy se acerco a ella, y se inclino para examinar la herida. Tenía una cantidad considerable de sangre, por lo cual saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, le tomo la mano y comenzó a limpiarle.

—_¿Con que te has cortado? Es bastante profunda. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?_

— _Solo queria alcanzar el libro, no es nada…ya casi no duele _— susurraba Hermione sin aliento.

Una vez que la sangre había desaparecido, le vendo la mano. Sorprendida y confundida por la actitud del Slytherin, Hermione lo miró a los ojos y exclamó

— _Gracias Malfoy…no...no esperaba esto de ti…_—

Al alzar la mirada los ojos grises comenzaron a fundirse con los de la castaña, se sentía un idiota, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se levanto rápidamente para cortar conexión y se limito a decir.

— _Debemos comenzar con la redacción_— y se retiro a la mesa, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen, aquellos malditos ojos.

**Hola Lectores! Ufff! hacia mucho que no escribia un capitulo tan largo! estoy muy feliz por el, me gusta como ha quedado! espero que a ustedes le suceda lo mismo! gracias a todos por leer! Un beso grande!**** Flor.!**


	4. Escondida

**Capitulo IV: Escondida**

Hermione abrió los ojos antes que salga el sol, miro la oscura mañana y se tranquilizo al comprobar que ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto habían despertado aun. A pesar de que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, sus pensamientos eran vacíos y sin sentido, algo muy raro en ella; pero no podía dejar de admitir que Malfoy siempre aparecía en el.

Se quedo sentada unos minutos en la cama tratando de encontrar una solución para no tener que hacer la redacción con el Huron, pero de todo los planes que tenia en mente, sabia que ni uno llegaría a funcionar.

Una vez que estaba vestida para comenzar el día, se dirigió al baño de Prefectos para poder arreglarse el cabello ya que aquella mañana estaba mas alborotado de lo normal.

Le hacia tan bien levantarse temprano y recorrer el castillo con tranquilidad, podía pasar horas caminando sin cansarse; una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta del baño, pronuncio la contraseña y entró. Camino hacia los espejos y saco de su bolsito de lentejuelas toda clase de productos para tener el cabello presentable.

Finalmente, luego de diez minutos, su cabello se encontraba con las ondas perfectamente moldeadas y con un hermoso aroma a vainilla, se miro al espejo acomodándose el uniforme y sonrío al sentirse un poco tonta, ella sabia que no era de cómo la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts, que se ocupaban mas por la apariencia exterior que por la interior, pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó a sentir la necesidad de sentirse linda.

Comenzó a guardar los productos en su bolsito, y al mirar su reloj, confirmo que algunos alumnos ya debían estar despernándose por que el baño seria invadido. Se apresuro a guardar bien todo, pero el sonido de la puerta la distrajo, lo único que llego a escuchar fue un grito — _Malfoy, nos vemos en el desayuno._

Agarro su bolsito firmemente y se metió a uno de los cubículos del baño procurando no hacer ruido. Lo único que lograba escuchar eran los pasos de Malfoy pero al detenerse fueron reemplazado por el sonido del agua. Hermione rogaba una y otra vez que no sea la bañadera, lo ultimo que le faltaba era tener que escuchar a Malfoy diciendo a los cuatro vientos por todo Hogwarts que la Sangre Sucia lo espiaba mientras tomaba un baño.

Queriendo salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible y al no escuchar mas ruido que el agua, Hermione se animo a abrir unos centímetros la puerta, lo suficiente como para ver que como Malfoy se quitaba la camisa. Abrió los ojos como platos, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el perfecto cuerpo del Slytherin, no paso mas de dos segundos y su vista se poso en su brazo y se tapo la boca tratando de no ser descubierta por el asombro. Todos los Gryffindor los suponían, pero nadie lo había confirmado. Draco Malfoy era un Mortifago.

El tiempo pasaba y Hermione dejo de escuchar el agua, necesitaba salir de allí, odiaba no poder aparecerse lo hubiera intentado sin importarle las consecuencias. Escucho como Malfoy se desabrochaba el cinturón, pero una voz que ambos conocían muy bien finalmente hablo.

— _Yo no haría eso Draco_ -dijo Myrtle, la llorona, ahogando una risita — _y menos frente a dos damas._ — Luego de escuchar aquello comenzó a odiar a Myrtle con toda su alma ¿Cómo se le ocurría mandarla al frente?

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora no puedo bañarme? _— respondió Draco un poco molesto. - si te irías podría hacerlo tranquilo.

— _Yo que tu reviso bien el baño_ — y desapareció. Draco tomó la camisa bruscamente y sin dudarlo abrió todas las puertas de los cubículos con la varita. Por su parte, Hermione no sabia si ahogarse en la bañera, lanzarse un auto-Avada Kedavra o simplemente ponerse a la defensiva.

— _¡GRANGER! _— grito Malfoy — _¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?_

— _Solo limítate a quitarte de mi camino Malfoy, había llegado antes _— respondió entrecortadamente queriendo salir del cubículo.

— _¿Acaso estabas espiándome? ¿Qué has visto?_ — Hermione notó la preocupación en su voz.

— _No Malfoy, no estaba espiándote, solo queria salir lo antes posible de aquí, pero tu…_— no sabia que decir, se sentía como una idiota por haberse encerrado allí para no enfrentarlo.

Malfoy estaba demasiado molesto, la actitud de la castaña no era la de siempre, la sentía perturbada. Camino hacia ella cerrándole el paso, y Hermione se paró en seco sin saber que hacer, por no mencionar que la camisa abierta de Draco no ayuda mucho en el asunto.

— _Dime que has visto_ — le ordenó desesperado.

— _Ya te he dicho que nada_

— _No te creo, te siento extraña_ — mientras la tomaba del brazo para evitar que se escape —_ Dímelo._

— _Bueno bueno, esta bien, pero primero sueltamente que me lastimas_ — pero no la soltó, solo disminuyo la fuerza.

— _¿Y bien?_

Hermione trago saliva y respondió — _He visto como te quitabas la camisa, solamente eso, luego deje de observar._

Al oir esto Malfoy alzó la ceja y le susurro bastante cerca — _Vamos Granger, se lo que has visto, no me mientas_ — y volvió a presionarle el brazo.

— _Esta bien Malfoy, no es necesario que me hagas esto, soy una mujer._

— _Sabes muy bien lo que eres ¿Acaso quieres que te lo recuerde?…Sangre Sucia._

No sabia que le dolió mas, si la fuerza con la que Malfoy apretaba su muñeca o la que el mismo le diga a la cara esas cosas, después de lo sucedió el día anterior en la biblioteca. Enojada, lo miro con desprecio y le respondió.

— _He visto tu marca, por lo que acabo de confirmar todo rumor de que eres un maldito Mortifago. Así que limítate a acercarte a mi solo para la tarea de Pociones. _

Al oir esto la cara de Malfoy cambio completamente, no esperaba que Granger se animara a contestarle de esa manera luego de ver aquello. Había cometido un gran error al exponerse así en Hogwarts, de eso no había duda. Se sentía tan miserable, solo el sabia muy bien por que llevaba esa marca.

Al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos, Hermione logro librarse, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— _Granger, espera._

— _No tengo nada mas que decir Malfoy_ — le respondió sin darse vuelta.

— _Espera, por favor…._— Hermione se detuvo sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, Draco Malfoy le suplicaba algo.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— _No le cuentes a nadie esto, no te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes ni nada, solo no se lo cuentes a nadie…_

Nunca había visto a Malfoy así, lo conocía desde los once años y era la primera vez que veía sinceridad en sus ojos. Respiro profundo, no queria dejarse engañar por el, quien era parte de aquellos que querían matar a su mejor amigo, pero algo en su interior le decía que siga adelante.

— _Esta bien, no diré nada_ — se dio media vuelta y finalmente salio del baño de prefectos para ir corriendo a la Sala Común.

Hola! Uff! finalmente la inspiracion se hizo presente (al igual que le tiempo) espero que les guste el capitulo! a comparacion de otros es bastante extenso ^^ gracias a los que la agragaron a favoritos y comentaron! me pone muy feliz :) Como siempre, les pido criticas, sugerencias y cualquier tipo de comentario para ir mejorando la historia! Besos!


	5. Sentimientos

**Capitulo V: Sentimientos **

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por todo el castillo tratando de llegar lo antes posible a la Sala Común, aun trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido. De todos los alumnos de Hogwarts siempre terminaba metida en algún momento embarazoso con Malfoy.

Una vez que dijo la contraseña entro bruscamente y se cruzó con Harry y Ron.

— _Hermione, pensábamos que ya estabas_ desayunando — dijo Harry

— _No, estaba en el baño de Prefectos…__—_ hizo una pausa y finalmente continuo —_…__tengo que contarles algo._

— ¿_Qué paso Herms? ¿Estás bien? ¿El maldito de Malfoy te ha hecho algo?_ — preguntó Ron casi enojado.

Estaba decidida a responder, después de todo si a ella le hubiera pasado algo y le pediría a una serpiente que no lo cuente, solo se burlarían y medio Hogwarts ya se hubiera enterado; pero al escuchar "Malfoy" se le vinieron a la cabeza aquellas palabras que nunca en su vida pensó que él, rey de las serpientes, le hubiera dicho a ella, una sangre sucia,

"— _Por favor…" _

No sabía cómo ni por qué sintió que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, no queria ocultarle algo tan importante a sus amigos, pero sabía que si contaba la verdad se sentiría mal.

— _¿Qué paso Herms?_ — volvió a preguntar Harry

Y como volviendo de un trance, Hermione respondió

— _Nada chicos, estoy un poco aturdida por el trabajo grupal, nada más, de verdad._ — Respiro hondo — _Bajen a desayunar, yo los alcanzo enseguida._ — y salió corriendo a la habitación para agarrar su mochila.

Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron mirándola hasta que Ron exclamó

— _¿Y a esta que bicho le pico? __—_mientras salían de la Sala.

Mientras Hermione agarraba todo lo necesario para las clases del día, no sabía que pensar, tenía que lidiar con Malfoy, más de lo normal gracias a ese estupido trabajo de Pociones.

¿Ahora como haría para estar cerca de él y no ponerse nerviosa? Era un Mortifago, era parte del grupo que mato a Sirius, a los padres de Harry y no se imaginaba cuantos inocentes mas.

Trato de apartarse de aquellos pensamientos y se encamino a desayunar.

El Gran Comedor, se encontraba bastante vacío aun, no había muchos alumnos y eso tranquilizaba a Hermione. Saludo a Ginny y a Neville, pero se sentó al lado de Harry.

— _Al fin llegaste, ya casi estamos terminando_ — le dijo Ron

— _Lo siento chicos, en verdad_ — dijo con una tímida sonrisa — _¿Han comenzado con la tarea de Pociones ya?_

— _Sinceramente no, solo me da repulsión pensar en que lo tengo que hacer con una serpiente._

— _Ron!_ — le reto la castaña

— _Tiene razón Hermione, ¿cómo hacemos para acércanos sin pelear?_

— _Harry, traten de estar tranquilos, seguro lo lograran, son personas después de todo_ — le respondió, mientras dirigía su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y algo perturbó sus pensamientos.

Una mirada fría, la estaba observando, no parpadeaba y eran tan penetrante lo cual logro que a la castaña se le erizaran los pelos. El contacto duro unos segundos, pero podía continuar horas si Harry no la llamaba y la hacía volver en sí.

— _Herms… ¿Me estas escuchando?_

— _Hermione!_ — grito Ron

La castaña salto de la silla, y miro a Ron con el seño fruncido.

— _Ron! Me has asustado!_

— _¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si estas como…ausente._

— _Tiene razón Hermione, desde que comenzaron las clases que estas así, tu sabes que puedes contar con nosotros._

— _Estoy bien, estoy bien_ — dijo un poco molesta, ese maldito contacto visual le había puesto los nervios de punta — _solo necesito pensar algunas cosas, por favor, vayan a clases sin mí, los alcanzo luego_ — una vez dicho esto, agarró sus cosas e inconscientemente comenzó a seguir a Malfoy.

— _Malfoy!_ — le decía casi susurrando, no se animaba a llamarlo — _Malfoy!_ — pero seguía caminado — _Maldito Huron, te estoy llamando!_ — y se paro obstruyéndole el paso.

Este quedo sorprendido por el comportamiento.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— _Necesitamos seguir con la redacción._

— _Tengo dos horas libres antes las guardias hoy_ - le respondió fríamente.

— _Bien_

— _A las 7, en la Biblioteca._ — y se fue dejándola sin poder contestarle.

— ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Se repetía Malfoy una y otra vez — _Esto no es normal_ — desde que comenzaron las clases no hacía otra cosa que pensar en aquellos ojos con los que había chocado tantas miradas de odio. Se sintió un idiota y un traidor con solo pensar de esa forma en Granger, pero había algo, algo en sus ojos que le regalaba paz interior y eso lo hacía poner más furioso.

Todas las clases habían terminado finalmente, se dirigió a Sala Común para agarrar toda la tarea de Pociones y se encamino a la Biblioteca.

Como era de esperar Granger, ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa con una gran cantidad de libros.

— _Veo que finalmente has decidido venir _— le dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista del libro.

— _Solamente vengo porque si no lo haría tendría que soportarte, no pienses que es porque me gusta estar vos_ — dejando las cosas y sentándose frente a ella _—__ Aparte ¿Tú misma no habías dicho que teníamos prohibido pelearnos?¿Por qué me hablas así? _- dijo finalmente dejando sus ojos grises clavados en los de la castaña.

A Hermione se le volvió a erizar la piel

— _¿Puede dejar de hacer eso, por favor?_ — susurro desesperada

— _¿Qué cosa?_ — preguntó extrañado

— Eso _con los ojos, deja de mirarme así, durante el desayuno también lo has hecho._

Malfoy soltó una carcajada

— _¿Te pone nerviosa mi mirada?_ — le preguntó de una forma muy seductora

— _Ja! Muy gracioso Malfoy_ — se levanto y dijo — _Voy a buscar unos libros, ahora vengo._

Eso no le podía estar pasando, no, no a ella. Había leído en millones de revistas muggles esos tontos tests y notas donde decían cosas sobre atracción y amor, siempre las consideró una gran tontería, pero al fin y al cabo, cada unas de las cosas que podía recordar le sucedían en ese momento.

— _Maldito Malfoy_ — murmuró mientras buscaba el libro, pero alguien la hizo sobresaltar,

— _¿Maldito yo? _— preguntó muy pegado a ella

— _Idiota, me hiciste asustar, ¿qué haces?_

— _Solo queria molestarte_

— _Lo estas logrando_ — mientras caminaba mirando los títulos en busca los adecuados. El agarro apilándolos uno arriba del otro. Obviamente podía hacerlo levitar para no cargar tanto peso, pero con tal de no mirar a Malfoy a la cara prefería soportar los libros.

— _¿Piensas llevar todo eso tu sola?_

— _Puedo hacerlo_— ofendida, aunque ni bien dio dos pasos tres de los libros fue a parar al suelo, dejó los otros en la mesa, demasiado alterada mientras observaba como Malfoy se ría.

— _Se nota que puedes_ — mientras se acercaba.

Cállate de una vez - y se agacho a recoger el libro.

Fueron milésimas de segundos y una pequeña descarga eléctrica que le recorrió por el cuerpo, tanto a Malfoy como a Hermione. Sus manos se habían rozado al tomar el libro.

La calidez de la piel de Hermione hizo que Malfoy quedara atontado. Clavó inconsciente los ojos en la castaña como animal que está a punto de cazar a su presa.

Hermione coloco el libro sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos que la penetraban, veía como Malfoy se acercaba lentamente hacia ella dejando tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Podía sentir su respiración.

Como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Malfoy acercó su mano al brazo de la castaña y apenas apoyo los dedos una extraña sensación se apoderó de ambos. La volvió a mirar a los ojos y como si el golpe de una Bludger lo hubiera vuelto a la realidad. Se separó de la castaña y se fue de la biblioteca dejándola confundida.

Hola Dramioners! ¿Cómo están? Finalmente pude escribir otro cap! Porfis , téngame paciencia, de a poco voy a ir actualizando! Les agradecería mucho que comenten la historia, quiero saber que les parece! Espero que este cap le haya gustado. Finalmente hubo un "acercamiento" entre ellos, dejándolos bastante perturbados jaja, también vemos a un Draco un pco mas gracioso (es que difruta tanto poner neviosa a Herms) :3 ..Bueno, veremos que pasa en el próximo cap! Un beso y gracias por leer.


	6. Pesadilla

**Capitulo VI: Pesadilla**

. Hermione .

Si no fuera por el ruido de los alumnos que habían ingresado a la sección donde estaba Hermione, podría haberse quedado petrificada por horas. El comportamiento de Malfoy no era normal y ella se odio a si misma no poder luchar con sus sentimientos.

Volvió a recoger los libros y los coloco cada uno en su estante y corrió a la mesa para recoger todas sus cosas, tenia que salir inmediatamente de ahí, estar sola, no pensar en lo ocurrido y comenzó a caminar a la Sala de Menesteres.

. Draco .

Por su parte el Slytherin, debía continuar con su guardia, pero antes fue al baño, se apoyo sobre el lavado y cerro fuerte los ojos. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Por qué se comporto de esa forma? Nunca había experimentado algo de esa magnitud, la atracción fue mas que evidente, lo aceptaba, era un hombre y ella una mujer… pero era una sangre sucia, era Granger.

No podía permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrir, sino lo echaría a perder todo.

Finalmente, se lavó la cara y salio a vigilar los pasillos.

. Hermione .

Una vez en la Sala, Hermione, se sentó en el mullido sillón, cada vez le sorprendía mas la capacidad que tenia la Sala de volver realidad sus deseos, comenzó a leer, pero las horas pasaban y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

_- Basta Granger, nada de esto tendría que haber sucedido, todo ha sido un gran error._

_- Pero Draco, no digas eso, tu sabes que no es verdad… yo te…_

_- BASTA! ¿NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA? SOY UN MORTIFAGO, SI QUIERO PUEDO MATARTE._

_- ¿LO HARIAS? DÍMELO A LOS OJOS._

La castaña se sobresaltó, si tenia que definir aquel sueño, sin duda diría que fue una pesadilla. ¿Pero que significaba eso?. Claramente era Malfoy el que le hablaba y ella lo había llamado Draco, estaba por decirle que lo ¿amaba?

- Ha sido un sueño, solo ha sido una pesadilla - se repetía mientras agarraba su mochila y se dirigía a la Sala Común.

Ella misma se sorprendió lo rápido que llego hasta la Sala. Harry se encontraba jugando ajedrez con Ron y Ginny estudiaba frente a la chimenea

— _Herms!__Ven,__siéntate__conmigo_ — la invitaba su amiga

— _Ginny,__no__me__siento__muy__bien,__me__iré__a__dormir,__lo__dejamos__para__luego__si?_ — le respondío un poco apenada mientras subía la escalera.

— _¿Quieres__que__hablemos?__Te__acompaño._

— _No,__quédate__con__los__chicos,__solo__quiero__dormir__un__poco.__Hasta__mañana_ — finalizó saludando.

Tanto Ginny, como Harry y Ron, tenían los ojos como platos ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a su amiga?

. Draco .

Para su felicidad, la guardia ya había terminado y nada mejor que llegar a su cama, recostarse y dormir, donde su padre, Voldemort, Dumbledore ni nadie lo podrían molestarlo.

Se sacó la capa y se cambio raídamente. Era mas temprano de lo normal, pero necesitaba dormir.

Estaba a punto de acostarse, levanto la almohada y una carta le llamó la atención.

Se sentó, abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Hijo:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Tu padre quiere saber como están las cosas en Hogwarts._

_Se que no debería contarte nada, pero necesitamos advertirte, el Señor Oscuro ha cambiado de táctica, pronto sabrás mas detalles, por lo pronto vigila muy bien a Potter y a sus amigos._

_Te quiere _

_Mamá_

Una vez que termino de releer la carta, comenzó a pensar que podría ser aquello que le contaba su madre. ¿Qué vigile a Potter? ¿Por qué le pedían eso a el? Estos cambios repentinos no le gustaban nada, no queria involucrarse y mas después de lo sucedido en el baño con Granger. Ella sabia toda la verdad.

Lectores! ¿Como estan? perdon perdon por no actualizar rapido! pero sinceramente estoy a las corridas, con una colega estamos por lanzar una revista digital de moda y me mantiene bastante ocupada :3 Espero que les guste el cap, se que no es muy largo, pero es uno de los típicos cap que si o si tienen que estar para adentrarse en la historia. Les mando un beso enorme, Flor.!


	7. En mi Mente

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se prometió no pensar en todo lo sucedido, y por mas extraño que parezca algo había cambiado en ella. Nos sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Esos eran los momentos en los que deseaba tener una amiga, sabía que podía confiar en Ginny, pero ¿Qué le iba decir? ¿Qué había visto la marca en el brazo de Malfoy?. No, ella dio su palabra y no pensaba traicionarlo, pero ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez y todo lo que pensaba se desmoronaba cuando aquel sueño aparecía en su mente.

Finalmente acomodo su mochila y salió hacia la primera clase del día, rogando no cruzarse con Malfoy.

Apenas salió de la Sala Común, se encontró con la profesora McGonagall.

- _Srta. Granger, menos mal que esta aquí. Necesito que ayude al Sr. Malfoy a realizar unas tareas, son ordenes del Profesor Dumbledore_ - añadió apresuradamente al ver la cara de la joven.

- _Pero…profesora ¿Por qué me han puesto con Malfoy?_ - pregunto la castaña al borde de un ataque

- _Granger, son ordenes del Profesor. Lo único que puedo decirle es que el joven Malfoy decidió trabajar con usted. Algo muy extraño debo admitir, pero ya se encuentra en la biblioteca, vaya que yo le informo a la Profesora Vector_. - Le respondió mientras emprendía su camino hacia el aula.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba petrificada en la escalera sin saber que hacer. ¿Acaso habían hechizado a la profesora McGonagall y todo esto era un juego de Malfoy?

Sacudió la cabeza queriéndose librar de esos pensamientos y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

-_Buenos Días_- saludo a Madame Pince - _¿Malfoy se encuentra aquí?_ - preguntó en tono muy bajo.

- _Oh Srta. Granger, si, se encuentra en la última sección_.

Era verdad, mas extrañada que antes comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde Madame Pince le había indicado.

Para cualquiera chica de Hogwarts la postal que estaba viendo hubiera sido la gloria, pero a ella no le movía ni un pelo, aunque a decir verdad su mente era quien lo negaba porque sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas al instante.

Malfoy se encontraba acomodando los libros con la camisa semi abierta y todo su cabello despeinado.

- _¡Granger!_ - grito Malfoy - _al fin has llegado…¿Te encuentras bien?_

- _Perfectamente Malfoy - _respondió sin confiarse mucho de su amabilidad_ - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Desde cuándo prestas servicios a la biblioteca?_

- _Wow Granger, como te has levantado hoy _- le dijo acercando a ella - _Estoy aquí porque me han castigado, ahora por ordenes de Dumbledore, tengo que acomodar estos libros y como me dio a elegir un alumno de Gryffindor para que me ayude, elegí la mejor opción._

- _O sea que yo soy tu mejor opción, interesante_ - mientras se acercaba a la pila de libro que estaban sobre la mesa.

- _No creas que es porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo, tú conoces mejor que nadie este lugar, solo por eso._

- _Gracias por el cumplido_ - respondió sin querer mirarlo, aun conseguía desconcentrarla.

- _Bueno, no te creas demasiado Granger.- _contestó solo para fastidiarla.

- _Malfoy, basta, abróchate esa camisa y ponte a trabajar por Merlín._

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron como platos o sea que eso le ponía nerviosa a la castaña.

-_Eres demasiado observadora Granger, el rojo de tus mejillas lo delata._

Hermione trago saliva, no podía trabajar así, ni siquiera habían empezado!

Dejo los libros que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida muy enojada, pero Malfoy la tomo del brazo.

- _¿Adonde crees que vas? _

- _No voy a soportar que me hables así, Malfoy._

-_¿Así como? No seas infantil Granger, solo comentaba lo que veía._

Si no fuera porque Malfoy se encontraba muy cerca, Hermione hubiera escapado de la biblioteca en ese momento.

-_Quédate _- le pidió casi con un susurro - _tengo algo que mostrarte_- finalizo tratando de no arrepentirse de esas palabras.

-_Tú mostrarme algo a mí, dale Malfoy. ¿Se te ha escapado un tornillo acaso?_

Draco no le respondió y se limito a sacar un papel del bolsillo y se la entrego a Hermione.

Era la carta de su madre.

Hermione leyó la carta por lo menos tres veces casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-_¿Es..esto es verdad Malfoy? _

El asintió con la cabeza, se sentía un traidor, pero no queria formar parte, ya nada le interesaba, lo único que tenía en su mente ahora eran unos ojos color miel.

-_¿Y...por qué me los has mostrado?_

- _No lo sé_- mintió dándose media vuelta dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana - _Siento que algo está cambiándome, tú has descubierto la marca, lo que sucedió en la biblioteca y ahora hoy he soñado contigo._

- _¿Has dicho que has soñado conmigo?_ - se apresuro a preguntar sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - _¿Hoy?_

- _mmm…si, se qué es extraño y lo odio…no me gusta lo que veo_

- _Yo también he soñado contigo Malfoy, tu…tu me gritabas, me decías que eras un Mortifago._

Draco sabía lo que estaba diciendo, si lo que decía la castaña era cierto, ambos habían tenido el mismo sueño.

Hermione se sentó mirando hacia la ventana, algo no andaba bien, Malfoy le estaba confesando muchas cosas que la confundían aun más, y para completar se sentó a su lado.

-_ Las cosas han cambiado Granger, hemos crecido y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Hace años que necesitaba este momento._

La cercanía de ambos ponía muy nerviosa a la castaña, por no mencionar como la mano de Malfoy rozaba la de ella.

- _No sé qué quieres decir con todo esto Malfoy, pero sinceramente me sorprendes, nunca pensé que podía escucharte decirme estas cosas a mí._

- _Sabes muy bien Hermione, ambos tuvimos el mismo sueño y no sé por qué actuaba de esa forma, pero lo que si se es que nunca te haría daño._

No, era demasiado…demasiado viniendo de Malfoy, no sabía si todo era una broma, una táctica o una realidad, pero necesitaba irse, estar sola, sin que nada ni nadie la moleste.

- _Malfoy, necesito estar sola, pensar en todo esto..no, no se que decir _- decía la castaña mientras se levantaba - _Lo siento._

Una vez dicho esto salio de la biblioteca, no estaba preparada para escuchar lo que Malfoy le acababa de confesar. Era una locura.

Corrió lo mas que pudo hasta que las piernas le traicionaron; aprovecho que el pasillo estaba vacío, se apoyo contra la pared y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas, desconectándose de la tierra.

- _Si algo he aprendido estos meses, desde que me grabaron la marca, es a valorar lo poco que me queda_…-la voz de Malfoy sobresalto a Hermione.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ - levantando la vista hacia el Slytherin.

- _Tranquila Granger, solo queria comprobar que no ibas a ir corriendo a contarle todo esto a Potter y al pobretón…_- luego de decir esto miro a los ojos a la castaña, con la misma mirada intensa como había sucedido en el tren - _…y también queria decirte que tu eres quien me mantiene en pie, no solo ahora sino hace mucho tiempo…._- dicho esto se levanto y emprendió su camino a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Hola Lectores! mil perdón por la demora! la verdad que este cap me salio bastante largo dentro de todo :) espero que les guste, y comenten :D...felices fiestas! besos, Flor.


	8. Explicaciones

Si alguien le preguntaba a Hermione como había regresado a la Sala Común, por primera vez, desde que llego a Hogwarts no sabría que responder. Camino hacia su dormitorio y logró llegar a su cama a pesar de la oscuridad. Solo se quitó la chaqueta y luego de mirar unos segundos hacia la ventana, se recostó a pensar.

La voz de Malfoy se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

— _Tú eres quien me mantiene en pie, no solo ahora sino hace mucho tiempo…_

Al recordar esa frase un escalofrío se adueñó de su cuerpo y de pronto comprendió todo, esas palabras solo significaban una cosa, pero la descartaba, era imposible. Lo único que se le ocurrió era que Malfoy no estaba bien, todo esto era parte de un plan o alguien lo tenía hechizado. Finalmente, logro cerrar los ojos tratando de dormir, tratando de no pensar por unos instantes.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Malfoy se encontraba sentado en su cama, con los brazos sobre las rodillas, y las manos hundidas en su despeinado cabello.

Había hablado demasiado, no se arrepentía de ello, pero tenía miedo de las consecuencias. Si algún mortifago descubría que Hermione sabía que él era uno de ellos, habría muchos problemas, no para él, sino para la castaña.

Al día siguiente, la tensión era evidente en Hermione, si bien Ginny lo había notado prefirió no comentar nada. El desayuno transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, Harry se encontraba leyendo el Profeta y Ron había desaparecido luego de que Lavander le insistiera que lo acompañe. Hermione respiró hondo, todo iba bien. Tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza e inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y como si Merlín lo hubiera obrado, unos ojos grises la observaban, sin pestañear, como mirando al horizonte.

Por suerte, no logró atragantarse con el jugo, pero se ruborizó de tal forma que hasta Ginny lo notó.

— _Algo no está bien_ —dijo de pronto Harry casi murmurando — _No hay noticias de Voldemort, ni de los Mortifagos, nada que pueda ser sospechoso. _

— _No te tortures Harry, Dumbledore y la Orden están trabajando duro, apenas han comenzado las clases_ — le respondió Ginny tratando de alentar su estado de ánimo.

— _¿Tú qué opinas Herms? _— le preguntó Harry sin despegar la vista del diario.

Al escuchar que Harry le hablaba, intentó concentrarse, pero sabía que no había estado escuchando nada de lo que sus amigos decían. Y tratando de parecer normal logró decir

— _Lo siento chicos, debo retirarme un momento. Nos vemos en clases_— agarró su mochila, los libros extras y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

No sabía a dónde dirigirse, necesitaba estar sola y aclarar ciertos puntos, no podía permitir que Malfoy se salga con la suya, todo este maligno plan que tenía en mente no podía funcionar. Jadeando logró llegar a la Torre de Astronomía, todos estaban por entrar a clase y nadie pasaba por allí hasta bien entrada la noche. Era sin duda el mejor lugar si necesitaba estar sola unos momentos, ya que la biblioteca era un caos a esa hora. Se apoyo sobre la reja de la torre y se concentro en el paisaje y dejo que la brisa la despeinara. Como le gustaba tener unos momentos en soledad. Cerró los ojos un momento para disfrutar un poco más, pero una voz la hiso sobresaltar.

— _¿Siempre vienes aquí?_

Malfoy otra vez. Apoyado sobre las rejas, no muy lejos de ella, observándola.

— _¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? ¿Acaso me has seguido? _— a pesar de estar nerviosa, las palabras fluyeron con gran tranquilidad.

— _Si_ — respondió decidido. Hermione giró su rostro hacia donde él se encontraba y le respondió

— _Que no se te convierta en tu pasatiempo favorito, sino comenzaré a sospechar muchas cosas._

— _Descuida, tengo buenas tareas hacer cuando estoy aburrido_— respondió con el típico tono arrogante, pero seductor de él.

— _No te hagas el galán Malfoy, a nadie le interesa saber que haces_— respondió ya nerviosa — _Solo te advierto que dejes de seguirme, de mirarme como lo haces en durante las comidas y deja de mentirme_ — ya estaba a punto de explotar.

La actitud de la castaña le había sorprendido

— Tranquila, tranquila Granger, por si no te habrás dado cuenta en ningún momento vine a discutir contigo.

— _¿Entonces a que has venido? Sinceramente no te entiendo Malfoy…_

— _¡Granger!_— repetía Draco en vos baja intentado hacerla callar

— … _has cambiado de un día para otro. No sé qué tramas, pero te ruego…_

— _¡Granger!_— volvió a repetir

— …_si te estoy rogando que no juegues conmigo porque…_

— _¡HERMIONE!_— finalmente grito Malfoy haciendo sobresaltar a la castaña, ya que la había agarrado de los hombros — _¿Se puede saber que te sucede? Esto no se trata de juegos, ya no somos niños. Sé que es extraño y no te estoy pidiendo compasión, solo necesito que me creas cada cosa que digo._

Los ojos de Hermione estaban vidriosos, cada vez que Malfoy hablaba la sorprendía y confundía mas. Trato de disimular su angustia.

— Necesito saber el porqué de todo lo que me has dicho en la biblioteca, todavía me cuesta entender Malfoy.

— _Bien, ahora y aquí no, pero aun nos queda un trabajo de Pociones por terminar, hoy a las ocho. ¿Podrás escaparte de cara rajada y el pobretón?_

— _No lo llames así, son Harry y Ron…pero si, si puedo._

— _Entonces a las ocho en la Sala de Menesteres…_ — le recordó mientras se alejaba dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione largo un bufido - _¿En la Sala de Menesteres?_– se preguntaba tratando de descifrar la elección del lugar. Finalmente agarro su mochila y cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaban diez minutos para la clase de Defensa, corrió lo mas que pudo.

Siete y media de la tarde, Hermione se sorprendió peinándose el cabello y arreglándose más de lo usual el uniforme, agarró los libros de Pociones y salió del dormitorio.

Para su suerte, Ginny aun estaba en la biblioteca, Harry con Dumbledore y Ron, seguramente estaba con Lavander. Tratando de pasar desapercibida entre los alumnos que estaban en la Sala, camino directamente hacia el cuadro y salió hacia la Sala de Menesteres, sin darse cuenta que un gryffindor la siguió con la mirada y comenzó a seguirla.

Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que la castaña era puntual, y no tardaría en llegar. Analizó una y otra vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto y su pensamiento se mantenía firme.

Cuando levantó la vista, Hermione caminaba hacia él.

— _Granger, sabía que llegarías puntual. ¿Todo en orden?_

—_Si… ¿Podemos entrar?_— preguntó tratando de no sonar tan dura con él.

Malfoy camino hacia la pared y una vez que la puerta de la Sala apareció, le tendió la mano a Hermione para que ingrese con él. Más ruborizada que nunca, la castaña acepto y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

A unos metros de allí, Ron Weasley, con los ojos lleno de furia y desconcierto pensaba

— _Esto no puede ser verdad…_

_Hola Lectores! ¿Cómo están? Sinceramente mucho para decir no tengo, se que tardo mucho en actualizar y me vuelvo a disculpar por eso. Solo espero que les guste cómo va la historia, la verdad no quiero hacer a un Draco muy cursi porque me gusta mantener la personalidad de cada uno, pero vemos que va saliendo. Gracias por leer! Flor._


End file.
